Once Upon a Liason Dream
by CJ Jade
Summary: Canvas Fairy Tale Challenge. Set back in 1999, Emily tells Michael a bedtime story. [All Chapter Up] [Liason]


**Author Notes:** Alright I should be editing Life's Trials or starting Spring Break Part 2 I know but I am never one to turn down a Liason challenge, especially when my muse in on high drive.  Couples and Characters are as they were in 1999.  So Courtney and Ric are not around because they didn't come along until 2001 and 2002.  I've changed the Cinderella story—a lot.

**Pairing:** Jason/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** Emily tales Michael her version of Cinderella.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** G

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** 1999

**Once Upon a Liason Dream**

Emily picked up a fussy Michael from his crib knowing all he wanted was Jason.  Even after all these months he still cried for Jason.  It was December and the snow was on the ground and her best friend was acting so strange.  She knew it had to do with Jason but wouldn't push.  But Emily couldn't keep her excitement held in about the possibility of her best friend dating her brother. 

"Do you want a story Michael," Emily said.

"Dada," Michael said.

"I know…how about a fairy tale with a Princess and prince and an evil witch…or how about Cinderella," Emily said.

"Dada," Michael said again.

"Once up a time, there lived a Prince named Jason, he was a good prince, but he had to get married," Emily began.

**_Emily's story_**

"Why must I marry now," Jason asked.

"It's tradition to marry a month before you become king," his advisor Sonny said.

"And I have to marry this Lady Robin," Jason said.

"Yes," his mother, Monica said.

"No," Sonny said.

"No," Monica said.

"Well there is a tradition Milady, his grandfather used it…you can have a ball," Sonny said.

"A ball," Jason said.

"Oh yes, and all the beautiful eligible ladies of our kingdom will come," Monica said.

Jason looked at them like they were crazy but with his father's healthy fading he had no other choice, he would have this ball.  Sonny and Monica began to work at once as he walked out onto the balcony.  All he wanted was to find a woman he could love. But he knew that would not happen he would end up marrying this Lady Robin and be miserable.  

Elizabeth was the youngest of three daughters and the most forgot about, her sisters always looked more beautiful.  While they got the most beautiful gowns she got stuck with the ones they no longer wanted.  She was the last one to eat and the first one to be sent away. 

"She can't go," Carly said. 

"Yea she can't go," Hannah said.

"It says all my sweets and don't worry who would choose her," Jeff said to his two daughters.

"True," Carly said.

"Fine but she better not get into any trouble," Hannah said.

It was the day of the ball and Jason never felt sicker in his life.  Sonny and his mother were fussing all over him wanting him to look the part of the prefect Prince.  Sonny smiled at the sight of him, Brenda Jason's little sister walked in and giggled.

"You look like father," Brenda said.

"Hush he looks prefect," Monica said.

"Almost…can you not tame your hair," Sonny said going to touch it.

"Don't…I look fine now leave me so I can think," Jason said.

"Yes he needs some time alone the ball begins in an hour," Monica said.

"Why do I have to go…I can't marry him," Brenda said.

"Because after I'm married, you're next," Jason joked.

She hated this, they tricked her into staying home by using the same stupid reason they always use when they go into town.  Walking outside she saw a strange light appear and was taken back when a beautiful women about her age stood in front of her.

"Who…Who are you," Elizabeth asked

"I am your fairy godmother, Emily," Emily said.

"Okay," Elizabeth said.

"Why are you here," Emily asked.

"I live here," Elizabeth said.

"I mean why are you not at the ball," Emily asked.

"I can't go someone has to be here in case someone decides to visit," Elizabeth said.

"I can do that, you should be at the palace," an elder woman said.

"Gram," Elizabeth said.

"No go get ready," Emily said.

"I have no dress," Elizabeth said.

"Close your eyes and turn around," Emily said.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but did as she was asked.  It suddenly felt like she was warm all over and when she finally opened her eyes she realized she wasn't wearing her usual dress anymore.  She looked down to see the ruby red dress that she was wearing she also noticed her curly hair was pinned up.

"This looks like the dress I just made," Audrey said.

"It is, don't worry she'll give it back," Emily said.

"No need I made it for her anyways," Audrey said.

"How am I going to get there," Elizabeth said.

"Your grandfather can take you," Audrey said.

"This has to be a dream," Elizabeth said.

"No it's just your turn to shine," Audrey said as Steve came into view.

Jason was not having the greatest time in the world, all the girls talked about was the weather or something along that lines.  They were boring and then there were the two Webber girls who he wished would just go away.  Sonny had a feeling that Lady Robin would be the future Queen. 

Jason was on the balcony when Elizabeth entered the ball, and suddenly most of the men's eyes were on her.  She saw Jason on the balcony and wondered why a guy would be out there when all these beautiful women were walking around. 

"Bored," Elizabeth said.

"No just…just tired," Jason said seeing her. 

"Well you look bored to me but who wouldn't be," Elizabeth said.

"Excuse me," Jason said.

"Just I'm sure you've heard how the weather is grand this time year at least three hundred times," Elizabeth said.

"Yea but that doesn't mean I'm bored," Jason said.

"No but I bet you would rather be riding a horse or doing whatever you usually do," Elizabeth said.

"I read," Jason said.

"I love to read, my father says it's not a good thing for a lady to do, they get to many thoughts," Elizabeth said.

"Like what kind of thoughts," Jason asked.

"Well like why can't girls go to school like boys," Elizabeth said.

"It seems for not going to school you know a lot," Jason said.

"My Uncle Tom taught me to read but if he hadn't I wouldn't know how…he did to make my father mad," Elizabeth said.

"What is your name," Jason asked.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth Webber," Elizabeth said

Jason looked at her and smiled unable to believe that he had found her.  She had midnight blue eyes and her skin was the color of cream and made the red dress almost glow again it.  Her red lips were full and she looked at him like she was trying to figure him out.

"Webber…I met two other Webber women," Jason said.

"Those would be my sister, they hope to charm the Prince but I don't think he's that naive," Elizabeth said.

"Naive," Jason questioned.

"To fall for all the lines and lies…the only reason I came was because of my Gram," Elizabeth said.

"I only came because of my mother...and tradition," Jason said.

"You never told me your name," Elizabeth said.

"You really have no idea who I am," Jason said.

"Well I don't leave the house usually," Elizabeth said.

"Why not," Jason said.

"Someone has to be there to greet guest if they come while my father and sisters are out," Elizabeth said.

"I am Jason...Morgan," Jason said.

"As in the Jason Morgan….as in," Elizabeth said.

"The Prince…and you are right I was bored," Jason said.

Elizabeth wanted to crawl behind something and die and Jason smiled as he saw her blush and look away.  It was nice to have a conversation with someone.  Elizabeth couldn't believe the first guy she talked to was the Prince himself.  All she could think of was how stupid he must think she is.

"You don't have to be embarrassed this was nice," Jason said.

"I am sorry I have never seen you before your highness," Elizabeth said.

"Call me Jason," Jason said.

"You don't want to be here do you," Elizabeth said.

"Not until now…would you dance with me Elizabeth Webber," Jason said.

Jason extended his hand to her and she accepted and he could not believe how well she seem to fit against his body.  Starting to dance she knew what he was going to do before he did it.  On the balcony of his palace he danced and talked with her for what must have been hours.  Because Sonny walked in telling him it was time.

"Tell them I'll be out in a moment," Jason said. 

"Yes Milord," Sonny said leaving.

"Would you marry me," Jason said.

"Me…why me," Elizabeth said.

"You're the only one I could actually think of marrying," Jason said.

"It would be an honor…Jason," Elizabeth said.

He smiled because that was the first time she called him Jason since she found out who he was some hours before.  Monica smiled when Jason entered the ball room holding the hand of a very beautiful woman.  Jeff could not believe his eyes, Elizabeth was being escorted by the Prince.

"This is not happening," Carly said.

"No way, he wants her and not me," Hannah said.

"Hush he's about to speak," Jeff said.

He smiled at Monica and Sonny who were also smiling at the sight of Elizabeth.  His eyes first went to her sisters then her father.  Jason could stop his heart from pounding a hundred miles pre-minute.  And Elizabeth knew the look that her father and sisters must be giving her now.

"I would like to introduce your future Queen…Elizabeth Webber," Jason said.

**_End of Emily's Story_**

"Jason and Elizabeth got married, Carly married Lord AJ and Hannah wed Sir Marcus Taggert while Sonny married Jason's sister Brenda and they all lived happily ever after," Emily said.

"Looks like it did the trick," Ned said.

"How long have you been there," Emily said laying him in the crib.

"Awhile…I like your version of Cinderella," Ned said.

"It wasn't Cinderella," Emily said.

"Come on...Lord AJ has an announcement to make," Ned said.

Emily walked with him, hoping that the Jason and Elizabeth of the real word would get their happily ever after like they did in her story.  Ned could only smile at his youngest cousin, who was a hopeless romantic just like his 'wife,' Chloe.  Something told him that he would be hearing a lot of fairy tales with Brook Lynn coming to stay with him for Christmas.

The End


End file.
